


Farbauti; Brother

by Lainethir



Series: Farbauti [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Baby!Odin, Bestla uses a spoon instead of a chancla, F/M, Farbauti - Freeform, Gen, Odin started deserving what he got since he was a bby, babies are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainethir/pseuds/Lainethir
Summary: Farbauti recalls his baby brother and how the realm eternal stole a child from him before Loki was even a thought.





	Farbauti; Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Baby brothers are bothersome especially when they grow up to fight you in a war and steal your kid AND their bad parenting turns your kid into a sociopath.

Farbauti's mother played favorites, of this there was no question. When Farbauti was born she was delighted, how she doted on him. She especially loved his hair, so blond nearly white it looked as though it were made of snow. His fine features made him handsome, any Jotun or Aesir would find his face appealing. Yes Farbauti was the star of her eye and she doted on him greatly. 

Farbauti was nearly an adolescent when Odin was born. Well, he was not called Odin then, their mother had not named him. As was custom she would have waited a week but even then she did not, for he was so obviously aesir that she felt wrong giving him a Jotun name and she knew no aesir name she liked. 

Farbauti had always been vain, and since Odin was born he was a thorn in his side, being forced to carry around the unsightly pink babe was a chore he was stuck with whenever their mother was busy. Where once Farbauti was constantly being chased by suitors and admirers now most avoided him like the plague wanting nothing to do with the more Aesir inclined half breed. So Farbauti spent many more days alone thanks to Odin. 

Thanks to these days of boredom Farbauti developed a liking for trouble making, as it awarded him attention he was otherwise never given anymore. Ironic, that later Odin would pay for twisting his brother's humor so, being that his nephew-son seemed to inherit it in spades.

 

"Youre terribly ugly, you know." Farbauti told the gurgling baby as he handed it another spoonfool of mushy food. Said infant took the spoon in a sticky chubby fist and proceeded to stuff it in his mouth. "You might be cute if you werent so pink." 

The baby took the spoon out of his mouth, still connected to his lips by a thread of dribble before he attempted to put it in his elder brothers mouth. Said brother only leaned away and watched him in disgust. "Why would anyone want a baby, youre disgusting." 

He gingerly took the spoon, grimmacing at its slimy handle before again filling it. When the baby reached for it however he nudged the sticky fingers away. "No, i know you think youre an expert at this, but if you still cant scoop up the food you arent touching this spoon with your nasty fingers." 

The baby kept reaching and when Farbauti just shoved the food into his face it let out an angry gurgle before crying. Farbauti glared. "Fine!" He filled the spoon again and handed it to the crying infant who immediately stopped crying and took it. Farbauti watched as the boy attempted to scoop up food from the bowl, only managing to cover the spoon in the muck then licking it off. "Close enough." 

He wiped his hand in a rag, as he set it back down the door to their hut opened, revealing his mother who stepped inside, her clothes and head covered in snow. "Chilly?" He smiled at his mother before standing to help her carry a basket full of food and miscellaneous things from the market.

"Go take a walk, you tell me." She spared the babe on the table a glance. "Well, hello there, you." The baby babbled and offered her his spoon.

"Hes very generous, i wonder where he gets that from?" Farbauti chimed in as he set the groceries down on the table.

"Who knows." His mother grouched before picking the baby up. "I bought him another out of season winter coat. You cost a fortune." She directed at the baby as she cleaned food and dribble off his face.

"Wouldnt he be better off in Asgard? I can withstand the cold at least, he'll freeze come winter." It was true that Farbauti had a general distaste for his younger sibling, but he was not so cruel as to not care if the child froze to death.

"Yes Farbauti, I'll just leave him in a hole in Asgard during winter, i'll go get him in the spring!" Farbauti rolled his eyes which was a challenge his mother answered to by taking Odin's spoon and throwing it at him. It bounced off his head and clattered to the floor eliciting a laugh from the infant.

"Hey you, i feed you you have to be on my side!" He spat as he picked up the spoon and wiped mush and saliva from his face.

"Im his mother, he's on my side." Farbauti only scowled and handed the spoon back to a delighted Odin.

"Yeah well, when she throws random debri at you you'll wish you had my back you little ingrate." Said ingrate only laughed and tried smacking him with the spoon.

It was not that Farbauti's mother did not love both her children. But she knew, what Farbauti said about winter was true. The babe would surely not survive it, and so she didnt want to grow so attached to the babe. She would never harm it, it was hers after all, but she knew there was little she could do to keep it alive through winter. When its father returned before the end of Jotunheim's summer she considered throwing the babe at him. When he offered to take him during the cold seasons she almost did. He thought she was glad to be rid of it. When fall and winter gave way to spring and the baby was not back she dared hope he would stay in the realm eternal. Farbauti missed it and got a dog to look after instead. 

When again winter had passed the boy and his father returned. A visit, the father claimed because yes, he meant to keep the boy. Farbauti may have been in an especially sour mood when the babe teetered this way and that, but never walked toward him unless he offered it food. Already it didnt seem to remember him and something in him hurt because of it. He could do without their father's presence, but he would have lied if he wasnt grateful to see his ingrate little brother.

It was amusing when their father tried having a conversation with Farbauti for the first time since hed been born. He was met with a disgusted look and a dusdainful, flippant swish of snow white hair to the face as Farbauti stalked away from him. isit it would be at least a century before they saw the boy again. By then the child had some wit about it and seemed just as serious as its father. It only looked at both Farbauti and their mother with caution and seemed tense in general. Farbauti had too much pride to attempt to explain to the brat that he'd kept it alive and how the least he deserved was a hello. Instead Farbauti returned the boys cold gaze once then ignored it until they left. He was solemn the rest of the day after their departure.

"He's doing very well there. He belongs there." His mother stated that night.

"He does." He spoke blankly, shifting his food this way and that.

"You'll be a good mother, Farbauti. To worry about an Aesir child even now when it doesnt remember you."

"He only wants him because his wife is a good for nothing barren wench, you know that right?" Farbauti snapped, his voice dripping venom and for once ignoring a compliment. His mother sighed in response.

"It doesnt matter why, he wants it and its his. If it remained here it would have died its first winter."

"Maybe that would have been better."

"Better it die yours than live someone else's?" She laughed. "Maybe i spoke too soon." Farbauti scowled and proceeded to finish what was left of his dinner in a hurry, pushing his plate away with a clatter, before storming off out of the hut.

Farbauti knew that storming off during a storm was a stupid idea, but at the moment he was too angry to care. Let the cold take him, he would die and his anger would stay plastered on his face for an eternity. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at nothing, the storm was blinding, he couldnt even see the mountains he knew were in this direction. He stood still, letting the wind carry his hair this way and that, to any observer it would be hard to tell where the storm ended and Farbauti began. 

He knelt down and made a small hill of snow, on it he wrote brother in Jotun runes, then stared at it for what could have been hours. Here, he decided to mourn the death of his brother. Tears spilled forth and froze on his cheeks, the tiny crystals wighing down his eyelashes. It was foolish to become attached, and now he paid for it in grief.

He knew the boy would be content on Asgard, he knew the prince of Asgard would be fine, but his brother was dead, should have been dead to him since he was born. Better late than never. He scowled at the little mound of snow, the next time he would see the boy he would see only Odin, Son of Bor, Prince of the realm Eternal. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
